


Backseat Fun

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's bored, Sam's resigned, Dean's oblivious, and Castiel not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Fun

Sam can tell Gabriel's bored. The archangel has no patience for these long drives in the Impala, and since Dean still refuses to travel through angel ways they do spend an awful amount of time in the old car.

Gabriel's tapping his fingers on his thigh in an annoying rhythm that makes Sam want to fidget. The hunter looks through the window at the dull scenery trying pointedly not to think of what these same fingers were doing to him last night.

He must have failed, because he can hear Gabriel take a small in-breath next to him as he stops tapping his fingers. Damn archangel must have been reading his mind again. In the driver seat, Dean cranks up the volume of the radio, starting to hum along.

The sound of the zipper opening is drowned by the music. Sam's head snaps back to Gabriel in shock as Gabriel's fingers stroke Sam's already hardening cock through the fabric of his boxer short. _Are you insane?_ Sam thinks as hard as he can, knowing the archangel will hear him.

Gabriel just smirks, and reaches in his shorts to wrap his warm fingers around Sam's sensitive skin. Sam groans softly and drops his head against the seat, closing his eyes. When Gabriel's like that, there's no reasoning him.

He tries to keep quiet as the archangel frees his now fully erected cock to have more room to work. He can still hear Dean singing along with bits of the song blasting through the radio, so it means his brother has no idea what's going on. Good.

Gabriel trails a finger along the underside of Sam's cock, nail slightly grazing the skin, and Sam swallows a whimper as his eyes jerk open. The archangel presses his thumb on the sensitive spot just under the head and Sam bites his lip.

He meets Castiel's eyes in the rearview mirror.

The angel is frozen in his seat, staring at Sam like he wants to beg them to stop but doesn't dare say a word with Dean at the wheel next to him.

_Gabriel!_ Sam thinks with panic, _Castiel's watching!_ Gabriel's hand stops for a second while the archangel processes the information, then he starts fisting Sam again, quick little jerks that make Sam arch in his seat and thrust up in Gabriel's hand.

Sam bites his lower lip as to not moan out loud, staring into Castiel's blue, wide eyes in the mirror. The angel could look away, pretend he's giving them some kind of privacy, but he seems to be unable to tear his eyes from Sam's face.

It shouldn't turn him on, it really shouldn't. Except it does.

Gabriel adds that little twist of the wrist that always feels so insanely good, and Sam's coming with a whimper all over his shirt and the archangel's hand, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Gabriel's hand stays wrapped around him for a while, long fingers gently caressing Sam's softening cock. Then the hand draws back. There's a very light snapping sound and Sam's clothes are back in place, perfectly clean.

Castiel's eyes finally look away, and Sam feels free to turn his head to look at the very smug archangel sitting next to him. He leans in, presses a kiss against these ever-smirking lips, licking his way inside that deliciously sweet mouth.

"Hey!" Dean's voice rises above the music. "No making out in the Impala," he groans, and Sam breaks the kiss with a huff of amusement.


End file.
